Love in Rape
by TangoMikeNovember
Summary: My debut story published on DA as Altoshipper on 13th August 2009. I know it's stupid and senseless, but.. it's kinda a souvenir. Why ? It's the basis of entire Flight Series. There won't by any of my stories without that xD


Love in Rape by ~Altoshipper, reupload as ~TangoMikeNovember

It was a sunny, warm morning in a country where human-shape pokemon lived. Jack the Flareon, woke up. "New day, how warm, what a beautiful weather"-he thought. He got dressed, ate his brakfast, and left his house. He decided to not use his car for geeting to work. He went there on foot.

When he arrived at centre, something whispered his name. "What the hell ?"- he thought. "Over here !"- the voice repeated. Jack, turned around and he saw a pair of blue ears, behind big bin. He got closer, but ears have dissapeared. "Oh, damn, what do you want ?"- he shouted. SLAM ! Somebody hit his head. "Oh, shit"- Jack said before he fainted.

He woke up, being tapped to the tree. "Hey, what the... OH MY GOD !"- he was naked, with his penis erected. "Hey, don't make a sex slave from me, what do you want ?"- Jack yelled. "Oh, nothig. I want only you." - the voice said with seductive tone. "I want to see you"- Jack shouted. But when he saw who tapped him to the tree, he got shocked.

He saw a beatiful, sexy, female Glaceon with a pot of honey in her hand. "Hello Jack, my name is Ice and this is me who attached you to this tree"- she said. "But, but... why the hell are you naked, why the hell am I either and why the hell you have this honey with you ?"- Jack shouted. "Well, I need it"- Ice answered- "Now look !" She opened the pot and started to cover Jack's shaft with honey. "Ugh, it's so cold and sticky, STOP IT !". Jack tried to stop her, but Ice didn't react. "My god, I don't like this feeling, PLEASE STOP !"

Suddenly, Ice stopped- "Ok, if you didn't like this, maybe you will like this"- she said. Jack, felt his heart beating strongly in his chest. He felt that he's hot, but completely shocked too. Ice took his penis and started to lick it. Jack's breath had become depper. "Ice, that feels... good"- he whispered. Then he started moaning, he loved every moment of this new feeling. Ice was still licking his penis, but now it was faster. Jack was in heaven, but still he was confused. Finailly he shouted- "I gonna cum, ARGGHHHHH !". The white, sticky fluid got out of him. Ice drank it all.

After few minutes, Jack was still breathing deeply. But he knew that something was wrong in the whole situation. "She tapped me to the tree, she's raping me now !"- he said in his mind. "But why she ? If I would be raped by a gay, I would be confused either, but as not as I am now. She didn't enjoyed it at all. There was no blush on her face, she even didn't say any nice word to me. She used this honey, because she thinks that my penis is disgusting. I have to talk to her."

Ice got closer to Jack, but now she was looking diffrentely. She was angry. "Relaxed my slave ? Now, it's your turn to satisfy me !"- she shouted. "Wait a minute"- Jack said. "Could you release one of my arms ?". "NO, I don't trust you !"- she answered.

"Ok, but only one"- she said a minute later. Jack took her hand. "That bitchy slut, who wants to fuck me, that is not you. When I see you, I know that deeply in you there is, inteligent, calm, nice girl. You're incredibly beatiful, I have no idea how is it possible, that you don't have a boyfrend. Now, I ask you. Why, are you raping me ?"

Suddenly Ice calmed down. She realeased Jack. He pulled her into a deep hug. "Listen to me". Ice started "Two years ago, I went with my friends to the forest near the city. We were talking, playing, we enyoed our trip. But suddenly we got attacked by three ugly, drunken Machokes. One, caught me and my best friend. She was a beautiful Leafeon, with beatiful name. She was called Leafgreen. The second got Aqua the Vaporeon, my second friend. The third got Zac, the Lucario, and Clive the Gallade. Aqua fortunately, ran away. So, the second Machoke, got Leafgreen and started to rape her. His mate joined him five minutes later, leaving me alone. When Leafgreen, said even a word, she was punched. I tried to save her but I couldn't. Zac and Clive couldn't react either. Finailly, they murdered her, cutting of her head. That was horrible. Then, they ran away taking Zac and Clive. I ran to the city and called the police. The rapists and murders were caught and sent to prison. I found boys in hospital. They were horribly injured. On Leafgreen's funeral I promised her, that I will rape someone, and show him the feeling of being raped. That was a kind of revenge."

Jack understood. He hugged Ice one more time. "We don't konw each other so well, but I wanted to say something."- he said. "But before, listen to me one more time I stopped trusting men. But I was wrong. The best example is you. You're friendly, inteligent either, you're incredibly mature. I mean, you have a good heart. I didn't think that someone like you do exist. Now, I listen to you" She started to cry. "Ice"- Jack put his hand on her left breast. He felt her heart beating strongly in her chest.-"I love you". "Jack, I love you too"- Ice replied. She looked at him, and kissed him deeply. Suddenly, sun shined more brightly, signifying the birth of new love.

Ice sat on Jack's lap. -"So, wanna go for a date or something ?"- he asked. -"No, not now. We're now too close to each other." -"I know what, you mean". Only few minutes passed, when they started having sex. But it wasn't a rape anymore. Jack and Ice were making love, each move brought pleasure to them both.

Five hours later Jack woke up, lying on grass. The sun was setting. He looked at his lover. Ice was sleeping near him holding his hand. He decided to wake her. He pressed gently his lips on hers. Ice woke up and hugged him deeply. They both enjoyed the magnificent view. "Ice, wolud you like to marry me ?"- Jack asked. "Nobody, only you, my love"- she answered quietly.

So, they did. And they had four adorable children. Neither Jack nor Ice forgot how they met. Till death they were happy with each other.

THE END


End file.
